Various exterior door handles for motor vehicles have been developed. A known type of design includes a separate bezel and an exposed lock cylinder that receives a key for rotation of the lock cylinder. However, known exterior door handle designs suffer from various drawbacks. For example, an exposed keyhole is required to provide access to the lock cylinder, and this may degrade the appearance of the vehicle. Known handle designs utilize a fixed bezel with a keyhole, features that are not required according to the present invention. Remotely actuated power door locks have become a standard feature on many vehicles. Thus, lock cylinders are typically used under a low battery or power loss situation in which the remote lock feature fails to operate.